revisionedfandomcom-20200213-history
History of Humanity
Humanity's history as we know it now is based almost completely from the Terra's Nova Archives. These Archives are incomplete and damaged, with little surviving information regarding specifics of humanity's homeworld and its cultures and the like before the 19th Century, most of which are transcribed by historians who studied such time periods before the Exodus. Still, such records remain unverified, and as such, remain only as possible events of history. What Follows is a succinct, if accurate account of humanity as according to the Nova Archives, pieced together with logic and reason to perhaps provide a more complete view of what humanity was Before Exodus. 20th Century of the Common Era The 20th century was a time of great turmoil as political idealism began to take over whole countries in a flash. Charismatic leaders with the power of a nation behind them, would wage war for territory, country, or resources. The Kaiser Wilhelm of Germany would begin leading this army across Europe in a war of domination. the Empire of Japan, too, would undertake this war in Southeast Asia. This would be the First World War. In time, Europe would collectively sign the Treaty of Versailles, a treaty that would effectively demand reparations from the defeated countries to go to Germany. 21st Century of the Common Era 22nd Century of the Common Era The 22nd Century is often said to be the paradigm shift that moved all of humanity forwards in a great leap- the discovery of Ether by Gaia Scientist Andrew Anderson grants humanity access to free, limitless energy. With this, all countries achieve the power to meet the International Standards on Infrastructure, quickly making way for modernization in even the most backwards regions of the world. In 2187, mankind was almost ready to depart Earth, and declare a new era. 1st Century of the New Era Also known as the beginning of the Frontier Era, the New Era was a period in which mankind had begun to make true steps away from Earth. With the invention of Space-Crease technology, mankind now could traverse great lengths of space in the blink of an eye. Reconnaissance ships known as the Frontier Expedition Groups were deployed by the Gaia Organization to find and mark planets capable of colonization. At the same time, Aeyzeria and the Federation scrambled to colonize planets and moons such as the Moon, Mars, and Europa. Mars would undergo immediate terraforming, expected to finish in 150 years, with current colonists living in biodomes across the surface for the time being. Meanwhile, for the next 20 years, the Frontier Expedition Groups would discover nearly a hundred worlds ready for colonization, all filled with their own form of flora and fauna. The Expeditions returned in 22, with a listing of colonization-ready worlds known as the Colonization Index. By newly established International Colonization Law, planets and worlds were claimed in a first-come, first-serve basis. Countries would have to build their own Space-Crease gates to travel to these worlds and acquire them. For the next 30 years, constant espionage between the two superpowers delayed their prospects to colonization constantly- while the Space-Crease gates had been made within the first 10 years, but consistent and effective espionage prevented the other from completing their trial tests, a period of time known simply as the Saboteur's War. In the meanwhile, sublight engines would allow and continue Aeyzeria and the Empire to further building their territories on the Moon and Mars. Population increased from 350 at initial colonization to upwards of 12 million in those few years. In 53 NE, Aeyzeria would beat its competitor to the stars, quickly colonizing and marking the border of what would be known as the Origin Systems, a collection of Class V worlds hosting the bulk of humanity's population, claiming the first garden world, Eden, the ocean world of Avalon, the forest world of Arcadia, and a host of smaller colonies in the Perimeter Systems. Following behind, the Federation simply got the leftovers in 54, with capitol worlds such as New Manchester, New Moscow, and New Shanghai. Gaia had already claimed a few smaller planets and one Class V world in the Perimeter Systems, known as Achre. This would over the years, slowly become their headquarters, with command structures being moved from the Ice Vault from Europa. Aeyzeria would split Mars with the Federation as a point of unofficial reparation between the two countries, an under-the-table, private deal made to prevent any further inflammation of their relations. 2nd Century of the New Era The 2nd Century was a century of prosperity- and also the beginning of the Second Frontier Expeditions, moving further out into the galaxy. By 103, Gaia had created a Space-Crease Gate Network, allowing rapid access to Gate Arrays throughout human controlled space. Travel from one end of human space to the other was availible at the cost of several hundred credits, for transport via commercial shuttle and affordable Gate Fee, a fee which would fund the massive projects and activities for the next several centuries. This particular monopoly had no competition that could match their existing and efficent network of gates, and so long as humanity wished to travel amongst the stars would Gaia continue to gain hundreds of millions of credits a month. This allowed Gaia to burgeon and expand with sudden. By 120, Gaia boasted an impressive number of over 20.5 million employees. In 125, a massive militarization process began, and the Dunkirk Shipyards were constructed on Achre to supply the massive process of production, designs put forth by the Delta-Orange Research and Development Division. In a year, Gaia had put to space more than a hundred ships, many of which were battleships, frigates or destroyers, with several supercarriers, coming to match the martial strength of the Aeyzerians and the Federation's spacefleets combined. This domination in the spacefleet theater however, forced the Aeyzerians and Federation to meet such military production. While the two superpowers were concerned with the increase in military power, Gaia made public addresses indicating that the increase of military power was purely for the sake of maintaining peace, as humanity was now spreading more and more out, and pirates were becoming more common. Their ships would remain around Gaia-controlled worlds and protecting Gate Arrays to protect their interests, nothing more. By that same measure, they allowed Aeyzerian and Federation ships to also be on station to protect against any sort of terroristic activity. As such, two ships from each superpower would help defend each gate array. However, further production continued on Achre, with a two-light-year cordon around the fortress-world, and the gate array leading to the Achre region was also restricted. This allowed unrestrained construction of ships. It is said that this secret period of military development was crucial in field-testing Gaia's ships for further improvement over the centuries before the Entity threat emerged. In this time period, however, mankind flourished. The Federation, now finding more and more worlds to colonize, forgot of the altercations between them and Aeyzeria completely. Both, however, were still fierce rivals in the international scene. 3rd Century of the New Era 4th Century of the New Era 5th Century of the New Era 6th Century of the New Era 7th Century of the New Era 8th Century of the New Era 9th Century of the New Era 10th Century of the New Era 1st Century After Exodus